1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip and a package having the same, and more particularly to a chip having a bump and a package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional chip having a bump. The conventional chip 1 having a bump comprises a chip body 11, a passivation layer 12, an under ball metal layer 14 and at least one bump 13. The chip body 11 has a surface 111. The passivation layer 12 is disposed on the surface 111 of the chip body 11, and the passivation layer 12 has at least one opening 121. The under ball metal layer 14 is disposed in the opening 121 of the passivation layer 12. The bump 13 is disposed on the under ball metal layer 14.
The disadvantages of the conventional chip 1 having a bump are as follows. The bump 13 is made of single metal, so the melting point of the bump 13 is in a specific range. In a reflow process, the bump 13 will melt at a high temperature so as to facilitate the connection to a pad. However, the melting state of the bump 13 is hard to control, which results in difficulty in achieving precise connection to the pad. Therefore, the yield rate is reduced. Moreover, if the bump 13 is not wrapped in a metal with low activity, the bump 13 will be easily oxidized and thus deteriorate.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a chip having a bump and a package having the same to solve the above problems.